Where Do We Go From Here?
by ScottBoyObsession
Summary: Peyton has been in L.A. ever since her and Lucas broke up. But is it  time to return to Tree Hill? And what will she be returning to? Set in season 5. Entirely Leyton...Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, another one of those Lucas/Peyton/Lindsay season 5ish stories... I was marathon watching season 5 and that was my inspiration.. Entirely Leyton.  
>Before you read, i think you should know that i don't plan on making Lindsay <em>too much<em> of a bitch. Just a little bit :P Sorry for the terrible summary!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill.**

Peyton Sawyer squinted as she opened the curtains to one of the two windows in her closet sized L.A. apartment. The California sunshine was as bright as ever. She cursed as she turned around and bumped painfully into her bed. With her leg throbbing, she limped into her kitchen. If you could call it that. It took up the far wall of her apartment, had a temperamental fridge and stove and barely enough counter space to hold her coffeemaker, toaster and microwave.

Directly across from her kitchen were the doors to her bedroom and bathroom and in the middle was her...living area. That was all you could call it. There was an overstuffed sofa facing the other window, which was actually beautiful. The huge picture window, overlooking the ocean was what convinced Peyton to get this apartment. A coffee table, an iPod dock, a T.V and a small bookshelf made up the rest of the furnishings. That is, if you didn't count the records and CD's as well as art supplies and sketchbooks that littered every available surface. Along the wall by the door to the apartment, as well as in her bedroom, there were shelves. And more shelves. As many as she could stuff in. They were all filled with her records. Well, some of her records. The rest were in storage or back home in Tree Hill.

Her apartment wasn't much; she hardly ever brought any one home. But it was affordable and close to the office. _And besides_, Peyton often thought, _Elvis Presley was a truck driver before he was discovered. Everyone had to start somewhere._

Peyton yawned as she reached for her coffee maker. It was a bit of a splurge on her tight budget, but it saved a ton at Starbucks, she had reasoned. She opened one of the only cupboards, only to realize she was out of coffee beans. _Hello, Starbucks. _She thought to herself, dropping the coffee jug on the counter with a clang. As she turned around, she felt something crunch underneath her foot. Looking down, Peyton realized it was one of her expensive colored pencils._ Great. _She thought_, it's gonna be one of _those_ days. _How could she be awake for less than 30 minutes and already be having such a terrible day? This was not how she wanted to spend her first day off in weeks.

Peyton took a quick shower then headed downstairs, to the street corner for her much needed first cup of coffee. She would buy the beans later.

As Peyton was heading back to her apartment, steaming latte in hand, she happened to look into the used book store beside the coffee shop. Naturally, her eyes immediately zeroed in on it. The book. _His _book. An Unkindness of Ravens.

Sighing, Peyton allowed the familiar pull to drag her into the shop. It was ridiculous, really. Even though she already had a copy (or nine) at home, including the one he'd personally inscribed for her, she still reached out for it. Peyton was buying this book. Just like every other time she came across the familiar novel. It was irrational, but Peyton had long since succumbed to it.

This paperback copy was particularly battered. The cover was ripped and there was a coffee stain on the spine, but Peyton ignored this. She had to get it. _It's our story_..._Or at least it was._

She flipped to a random page. Her own name jumped out at her. Once again, his words had their magical effect on her; she could almost hear him whispering them in her ear as she started reading.

_When Peyton smiled like that, she lit up the room. Her art, her beauty shined through with that one smile. It was-_

"That's a good one," The shopkeeper, a cute old woman with short gray hair said, breaking Peyton out of her trance as she handed her the change. "You know it's a real story?"

"Really?" Peyton said, trying to sound surprised as she closed the book.

"Yeah. Can you imagine somewhere out there, a couple is actually living those words?"

Peyton just smiled, weakly. _If you only knew. _She looked down at the cover again, rubbing her hand over the imprint of the author's name. Lucas Scott.

* * *

><p>Luke grumbled as he reached for his cell phone. It had been buzzing non- stop all morning and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he answered "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, Luke." His best friend, Haley replied on the other line. Lucas sat up. He was expecting it to be his editor and girlfriend, Lindsay calling to ask him if he'd done any writing.

"Hey Hales, how's it going?"

"Great. Listen, I was wondering if you could take Jamie for the morning. Brooke and I can't get any p-a-r-t-y stuff done. And Nathans training all day."

From the way his best friend spelled out the word, Lucas knew his soon to be four year old nephew and god son had to be in the room with her. Haley and Brooke were planning an elaborate surprise party for Jamie's upcoming birthday and Haley didn't want Jamie to have any idea. "Yeah, sure... put him on."

Lucas heard some shuffling from the other line and then his nephew's voice: "Hi, Uncle Lucas."

"Hey, buddy... Looks like it's just you and me today."

"Yup. Momma's kicking me out for grown up stuff." The little boy said indignantly, making Lucas laugh.

"Grown up stuff is boring. Trust me. So what do you wanna do today? The river court?"

"Yeah!" The little boy screamed, enthusiastically. Nathan and Lucas both loved how Jamie shared their passion for basketball.

When Lucas hung up with his nephew, he genuinely smiled. These days, it seemed like the little boy was one of the only people who had the power to make Lucas happy.

After he showered and dressed, Lucas checked his phone. He was right; Lindsay had called. Four times. And then left a message _Luke. I hope I can't get through to you because you're busy writing? _Lucas closed his messages with annoyance. Then he immediately felt guilty. Lindsay was just doing her job. He was really just frustrated with himself.  
>No matter how hard he'd tried, he just couldn't write. It had been ages since he'd been experiencing this writer's block. Although everyone expressed their support and faith in him often, Lucas had to wonder sometimes if he was a... one book wonder.<p>

When Lucas got to Nathan and Haley's place, he walked right in without knocking, as usual. He found Haley in the kitchen with Jamie. Brooke was on the back terrace talking on the phone. She was probably talking to someone back in New York.

Two months ago Brooke came back from New York, Louis Vuitton suitcases in tow, determined to run Clothes over Bros, her successful clothing label from home in Tree Hill. This meant a constant stream of phone calls from the city, but it also meant Brooke was happier.

Lucas and Jamie said goodbye to Haley and waved to Brooke before heading off for the River Court.

* * *

><p>Peyton let herself back into her apartment silently. The book felt like a heavy weight in her hands. She immediately went to the bookshelf and tucked it in with the other copies. She would pull it out to read it later. It was a ritual of sorts for her. Whenever she got a new copy of his book she had to read that one.<p>

Afterward, Peyton sunk onto the couch, defeated. She'd woken up in such a great mood this morning. That mood had gone to ashes when her day turned upside down before it had even started. And now she was having a Lucas day.

That was what Peyton called days like this. When nothing else but _him _consumed her mind. Usually, she was good at training her mind not to think of him, but some days she was just caught off guard. Needless to say, none of the things she had planned for her day off were about to get done.

After wallowing on the couch for a while, Peyton picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, P. Sawyer!" Brooke's cheery voice answered from the other end. Peyton half smiled. A chat with her best friend was exactly what she needed right now.

"Hey yourself, B. Davis." Peyton said back, in as cheerful a voice as she could manage.

"Peyton..." Brooke's tone immediately made it clear that she wasn't buying it. "One of those days again, huh?"

"Yeah." Peyton said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She heard Brooke say something to someone in the background, some shuffling and then what sounded like a sliding door closing before: "So, what happened?"

"I founded a copy of the book." Peyton hated the way her voice sounded. If there was one thing she didn't want to be, it was pathetic. But when it came to Lucas, she couldn't help it.

"Peyton, you have to stop doing this to yourself. It's not healthy."

"I know. And i thought it would stop with Julian and all but... I don't know what happens to me sometimes, Brooke."

"Look Peyton, you know what I think you should do. The rest is on you." Brooke said

Moving back to Tree Hill. "I...can't." Peyton said.

Rather than letting it drop as she usually did, this time Brooke spoke again. There was a challenging edge in her voice "Why not?" They both knew the answer to this. In fact, Brooke was watching him walk into Haley's kitchen that very second.

"I... I just can't. I can't leave work."

"P. Sawyer, if I remember correctly just last week you called that label a disgrace to music. And you've been talking about starting your own label since high school. Now's the perfect time!"

"From Tree Hill?" Peyton said skeptically.

"Yes. If i can run a clothing label from here, you can run a record label!"

"I... I don't know, Brooke. I just don't think it's right for me."

"Not right for you?" Now Brooke sounded angry. Uh oh. "Peyton, if it's not right for you then explain to me how, even after almost 3 years away, you still call Tree Hill home? Or how half your music is still here? I know you, Peyton. If you weren't coming back, your music would be long gone. And how is it not right when people who love you are here? Your friends and family? Me? And I have room in my big empty house..." There was a pause before Brooke continued, in a softer voice "look, I can list off the reasons for you but at the end of the day we both know what it comes down to, don't we?"

Peyton was silent. She had no idea what to say. So Brooke said the one thing she knew Peyton didn't like hearing: "Stop being afraid Peyton."

For a while there was silence until Peyton said, in one of the most vulnerable voices that Brooke had ever heard from her fiercely independent best friend, "I screwed everything up, Brooke."

"So then come fix it!"

Their conversation was cut short when Peyton got a call from work about some contracts that she was supposedly responsible for. But Peyton thought about Brooke's words long into the night. Was it time to go home?

* * *

><p>Haley James Scott gave Brooke Davis a questioning look as the latter came back into the kitchen. She was well aware of who had been on the phone and had to do her best to make sure Lucas didn't suspect anything when he'd dropped by to pick up Jamie. It was irrational, but no body talked about Peyton in front of Lucas, though she was always <em>there.<em>

"So what did Peyton say?"

Brooke sighed. "She's having another bad day." With that, Haley understood. The two women often expressed their concern for their friends and their relationship (or currently lack thereof). They both also shared the belief that Peyton and Lucas's story was nowhere near over.

"Poor girl... I don't get it. Why doesn't she come home?"

"Well... actually that's what we were talking about. Except it felt different this time. If you ask me, Hales, I think she might finally be ready to come home."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So do you think we should tell Lucas?"

* * *

><p>Jamie and Lucas were halfway to the River Court when the little boy realized that he'd forgotten his cape at home. The boy was going through a phase where he wore the vibrant red cape, with a bright yellow 'J' on the back, everywhere.<p>

Lucas simply smiled and turned the car around.

"Do you remember where you left the cape, buddy?"

"On the kitchen table. Momma made me take it off when I was eating breakfast."

"Alright then, you wait in the car, okay? I'll be right back." Lucas said as they pulled into the driveway.

Once again, he let himself into his brother's house and made his way to the kitchen, where he heard Brooke and Haley's voices.

"Yeah. So do you think we should tell Lucas?" He heard Brooke say, just as he walked into the kitchen.

"Tell Lucas what?"

**So what did you guys think? Reviews would be much appreciated! This chapter was mainly setting up for the story.. My chapters will usually be shorter, this was pretty long for me... Both Lucas and Peyton's P.O.V will be provided throughout with the occasional insight into other characters. I think that's all you need to know.. Once again, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, wow thank you for you're amazing reviews. They made me grin like a kid in a candy store! Special thanks to Biddy429 and EmmaJoie, you're reviews are what inspired me to update so soon :)**

Chapter 2

"Tell Lucas what?"

Both women froze at the sound of the man's voice. They'd been so engrossed in their conversation that neither had taken note of Lucas re-entering the house.

Brooke was the first to recover. "Uh tell Lucas that…that he's dressing up as a clown for Jamie's party! No arguments."

It was the first thing that came to mind. Brooke hoped Luke hadn't been paying attention yesterday when they told him they'd scrapped the clown idea.

"But I thought you weren't doing a clown anymore?" Of course; he _always_ listened.

"Well, he's back on!" Haley said, finally recovering.

"But I thought you were hiring a clown?" Lucas was skeptical. Their unusually high voices weren't helping, Brooke realized.

"He got in an accident… just tell us if you'll do it for your adorable little nephew or not?" She said, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Speaking of adorable… Luke, where's my son?"

"Oh shoot, he's in the car! I just came to grab his cape… and yeah, I guess I'll do it." Luke gave them another weird look before leaving.

This time, the women listened for the soft click of the door before turning to one another.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"So I guess we have our answer… we're not telling Lucas."

"Yeah, at least not yet. And we don't even know whether she's coming or not." Haley said.

"Who?" Both women jumped at the new male voice. They turned to see Nathan Scott standing in the same entrance his brother had been in minutes before. He walked into the kitchen, dumped his gym bag on the counter and turned back to the two, who hadn't moved an inch. "Wow. What's with you two?"

Both women recovered simultaneously "What's with us?" Brooke exclaimed "What's with you Scott boys? Just where do you sneak up from?"

"Yeah. I think they're _trying_ to scare us to death!" Haley said to her.

"Whoa," Nathan said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I don't know what happened to you guys, but I don't deserve this verbal abuse! What got you all worked up?"

Haley and Brooke looked at each other. Finally Haley spoke up.

"Okay. But you can't tell Lucas."

"Oh, this should be good." Nathan smirked.

"We think... we think Peyton might be coming home soon."

"How did I know it had to do with Peyton?" Nate said with a smile, which quickly turned to a lighthearted scowl when his wife jabbed him in the chest.

"If she's coming home, I'm happy for her. This is her home, too and we've all missed her." Nathan said in a more serious tone, "And Luke will just have to suck it up. It'll be pretty interesting seeing what happens between them."

At that, Haley jabbed him again. Nathan winced, "I'm going to find my brother and my son before you two bully me further. And don't worry, unlike Luke, I can keep a secret." with that, Nathan picked up his keys and was gone once again.

Haley and Brooke simply turned to and gave each other a similar exasperated yet amused look.

"Scott men..."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them."

* * *

><p>"Am I doing it right, Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked his uncle. Lucas was teaching his nephew how to dribble up for a lay-up. The net at the river court was too high for the boy to manage an actual basket but he was excited to practice anyways. For Lucas, it was pure amusement. The fact that the basketball was nearly twice the size of Jamie's head was simply hysterical to Luke, but he kept his laughter to himself.<p>

"You're doing perfect, buddy." Lucas said as he watched Nathan and Haley's silver Range Rover pull up. Apparently Jamie noticed also because he immediately dropped the ball, letting it roll onto the grass and shot across the court towards his father. Nate was prepared for this enthusiastic greeting and caught his son in his arms before walking towards his brother.

"Uncle Lucas was showing me how to do lay ups, daddy! It was the coolest!"

Nathan laughed "Was he? How about you show me?" Nathan set his son down and he ran towards the ball. "Hey."

"How's it going, little brother?"

"Not bad... practice was brutal today, after last night." Nathan was referring to the extra drink the brothers had indulged in at Tric the previous night. It was the reason for Lucas's late morning also.

"Yeah I think we went a little overboard," Luke said with a smile "Lindsay calling like crazy this morning didn't help."

"Trust me, I get it. Sometimes I think Haley is extra chipper in the mornings when I'm hung over, just for her own amusement."

"Hey what's up with Haley and Brooke anyways?" Lucas said, turning towards his brother "They were acting pretty weird when I was at the house earlier."

There was a pause. Nathan didn't know how to reply, Lucas would eventually find out about Peyton, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell him. "I don't know.. it must be all this party stuff. Those two get pretty serious when they find a project... so when's Lindsay coming back?" Nathan hoped his less than subtle topic change would go unnoticed by his brother. And it did.

"Tonight. Her flight lands at 8, we're going out for dinner after."

Nate couldn't help but notice that Lucas didn't seem too excited with the idea. "Oh, and how long is she here for?"

"Two weeks. She's leaving the morning after Jamie's party."

Nathan didn't have time to reply because at that moment his son came rushing towards them "Daddy, I have to pee."

The two brothers laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"Sawyer? I need those Pitts contracts. Where the hell are they? Call me back, now!<em>

_"Sawyer? Why aren't you answering your phone? Call me right now or I'll fire you."_

_"Hey P. Sawyer. Just calling to make sure you're okay. That was a pretty intense call this morning."_

_"Sawyer, if you don't call me back within ten minutes, you're done."_

_"Hey Peyton. It's Julian. I was hoping you would pick up... call me when you can."_

Peyton closed her phone with a sigh. Apparently she had fallen asleep. The California sky was now a deep blue. Stomach rumbling, she got up. Miraculously, she located a bagel and some cream cheese in her fridge. As she waited for her toaster to do its job she pulled out her phone again and dialed work. The firing threats were a daily occurrence, she didn't worry too much about them.

"Sawyer, finally! I was this close to firing you, do you know that?" Steve, her boss said as he answered after the first ring.

"In Carter's office, the blue folder in his top drawer."

"What?"

"The Pitts contract. Carter has it. Now I have to go. Bye." Peyton hung up with a grimace on her face. Working for a hotshot record label was nothing like she'd imagined. It was frustrating, fake and... Boring. Brooke's words from that morning came back to her mind. _If I can run a clothing label from here, you can run a record label! _

Could she do it? What if she failed in front of all her friends and family? Sighing, Peyton grabbed her food and went to the bookshelf and pulled out the book. With some annoyance she realized that the previous owner of this book had written all over it.. still she began to read and before long the story took over.

_You see, Peyton Sawyer is amazing. She's independent and strong and vivacious. And the best part? She doesn't even know it. _

Peyton stopped reading. She wondered if it would ever be possible to go back and become the girl in the book. She wondered if she ever really was the girl in the book to begin with.

As she looked down once again, the messy scrawl caught her eye _I wish I could be Peyton Sawyer._

Peyton didn't know the story behind those words, or the person who wrote them, but she felt shame. Why would anyone want to be like her? Looking around at her tiny apartment and, if she was being honest, miserable existence, something changed inside of her. It finally dawned on her that she wasn't in L.A. to follow her dreams, not anymore. She was hiding. And that had to change.

* * *

><p>She was in Tree Hill. As she waited for her bags, Peyton felt the nerves flutter in her stomach. She looked over at the clock, her flight had landed early. Brooke was picking her up. Peyton felt another rush of gratitude for her best friend. Brooke had been her rock for these past two weeks, after she'd decided to move back home.<p>

Moving hadn't been as difficult as she'd expected. It gave her more satisfaction then she'd ever felt before to quit her job. Steve had told her she was making a big mistake, but Peyton knew he was wrong. Nothing had felt this right in a long time. Her landlord had no problem finding another tenant for her apartment. Probably another small towner looking to make their dreams come true in the big city. Peyton wished them the best. Her stuff was scheduled to arrive the following morning and other than a few phone calls, all there was left to do was book a ticket.

Now came the hard part: seeing everyone again. She missed them all, but had no idea what to expect when she finally saw everyone. It wasn't like she had long to wait, Jamie's surprise party was the following night. Peyton hoped the boy would like the gift she'd gotten him in L.A., an inscribed basketball with his name on it.

After finally getting her bag, Peyton made her way out of customs and into the crowded airport lobby. It didn't take her long to spot Brooke Davis, looking fabulous in a dress of her own creation. Peyton dropped her bags as she felt Brooke throw her arms around her. "P. Sawyer!" "B. Davis!" The two were laughing, crying and squealing in a way that best friends seeing each other after ages only could. People were staring as they finally broke apart and walked arm in arm to the exits, but neither cared in the slightest.

Peyton realized that the warmth spreading through her chest was something that had been missing from her life for much too long: A sense of belonging. She genuinely smiled as her eyes adjusted to the North Carolina sunshine. Peyton Sawyer was finally home.

* * *

><p>"Luke? Lucas? Where are you?" Lindsay's voice peirced into his thoughts as he shut his laptop lid with a snap. He looked up just as she came into the room. "Have you seen my earrings? The diamond ones? I have an important conference call in 20 minutes."<p>

"Oh umm, no." Lucas said.

"Were you writing?"

"Yeah. No. Sort of.. I wasn't really getting anywhere with it. Listen, I'm gonna go hit the river court for a while, and get out of your hair while you make your call. Bye." He was already halfway to the door, basketball in hand.

This was no surprising event in the past few weeks. Ever since Lindsay had come back, things had been strained between them. Lucas couldn't explain why, but it seemed like they talked even less when Lindsay was in Tree Hill than New York. He felt guilt over the fact that he'd basically been tip toeing around her when she'd only come to spend time with him, but he just couldn't seem to stop it.

Lucas and his thoughts both stopped in their tracks as he reached the River Court and saw a figure standing in the middle of the asphalt. A figure that was all to familiar.

* * *

><p>Peyton turned around at the sound of a basketball dribbling. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Her first glance of Lucas Scott in years and emotion immediately swept through pain tearing at her chest, that was to be expected. But the longing that ebbed in the pit of her stomach? Peyton hadn't been expecting that at all. No other man, not even Julian had ever sparked this degree of passion in her. Lucas Scott was the only man who had that sort of power over her.<p>

Peyton pushed this thought away. She decided that it was only because she was seeing him after so long that she felt this way. She was over Lucas Scott. She was.

It was a moment before she realized that both of them were just standing their in silence. She took a deep breath "How long has it been?"

Lucas continued to stare at her for a moment, in a disconcerting way that made Peyton's mind travel back to the lazy afternoons they'd spent together, years ago. Some of them at the same court they were standing on now. She wondered what he was thinking about. "Two years?" Lucas said. He wasn't smiling, just looking at her, but the words were not unkind.

"It's been more than that," Peyton said, looking him in the eye "I've missed you."

She hadn't meant for those last words to slip out, but there was nothing she could do now. Lucas's brown eyes were unreadable. He was quiet for a moment before he finally looked away from her, towards the hoop. "I have someone... I'm with someone." He said.

Peyton felt her chest tighten. She'd known this, of course. Brooke had mentioned it once and then they'd never talked of it again, but it still hurt. Suddenly, standing there, talking to him felt wrong.

"I.. Oh." She swallowed hard. "I, well I have to go. Bye."

It wasn't until she was halfway back to Brooke's house that Peyton was able to breathe evenly. As she parked her car on the curb, she noticed the truck with all her stuff had arrived. Perfect, just what she needed to keep her busy.

It was a while later that Peyton heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the time on her phone. She'd been unpacking her stuff for hours in Brooke's spare bedroom. Brooke wasn't supposed to be home for another few hours, and as far as Peyton knew she hadn't been expecting anyone so she was curious as she opened the door to Nathan Scott.

Peyton stood there for a moment. Then before she knew it, she felt her face crack into a smile as Nathan gave her a bear hug in an entirely brotherly way. "Nate!"

"Hey Sawyer!"

"It's so good to see you," Peyton said as she let him in "Brooke's not home right now, but I assume she told you I was back?"

"Yeah. Haley says hi. She wanted to come by too, but there was no one to watch Jamie and he needs to settle down soon. I guess you'll see her tomorrow though."

Peyton searched through the cupboards, trying to remember where Brooke kept her coffee mugs, so her back was to Nate as she listened to this. She swallowed hard. Peyton didn't know what to expect when she saw Haley. Her mind traveled back to two years ago, after Lucas's proposal, when she'd called Peyton and demanded to know what had happened. Peyton knew she was only being protective of her best friend, but she was still nervous to see her.

"I can't believe Jamie's going to be four already, I swear it was just yesterday that Haley was giving that memorable Valedictorian speech!"

"I think that every single day. He's so big now, and he's really excited to see his Aunt Peyton." Nathan said as they settled down with their coffee.

"I'm excited to see him too!"

"So how has everything been, Peyton? How are you?"

Nathan cut to the chase, just as Peyton remembered him to do. "I'm...good. It was time to come home, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it. We're all glad you did."

"Thanks... so how's basketball going?" Nathan took the hint. Peyton tended to steer clear of serious discussions.

Nathan stayed and talked for another twenty minutes. Just as he was leaving though, he turned to Peyton and said: "We really are glad you're back, Peyton. We missed you. You had us all worried about you out there. And just know that if you ever need anything, I'm here. We're all here. We're your friends, your family and you should never hesitate to ask, okay?"

Peyton simply nodded. His little speech had her in tears. With another quick hug he was gone.  
>As she closed the door, she thought of how nice it was to feel loved again. <em>You were crazy to ever leave this place. <em>She thought as she smiled.

**So that was chapter 2... Peyton's home, basically. I know, I didn't give you much of Lucas/Peyton but it'll come later, i promise. Anyways, I'm writing chapter 3 right now.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Incredibly late update, I know. (Sorry!) But I have a reason: I was almost done the story when my old computer got a virus and the hard drive was wiped clean. Meaning I lost this story along with many other important documents and pictures etc… I don't know if it's ever happened to you guys, but that hurts. So I just couldn't make myself write again and then I kind of forgot about the story… once again sorry. And a major thanks to Kit147 who reminded me about it and asked me to write. **

**Anywho, Chapter 3… enjoy! :D**

Closing the fridge door, Haley turned around and jumped at the sight of Lucas and Lindsay, who had arrived two hours early. She avoided Luke's eyes. He had called her 4 times since yesterday, all of which she'd ignored. Haley figured he'd caught wind of Peyton's return by now and she really was too busy with the last minute party details to deal with him.

"Hey you two! Wow, you're early. Nathan still has Jamie at the river court but it's nice to have some company. Brooke's gone to get the cake." She knew she was rambling. It was an annoying nervous habit she couldn't kick.

"Haley, you look fabulous! Listen, I'll help you with things in just a minute, but I have to go make a quick call." and with that Lindsay left the room.

There was silence for a moment before Lucas spoke. "Were you going to tell me?" he sounded angry. Furious, more like.

"I.. yes."

"When? At Jamie's party? Everyone else knows don't they? That's why you've all been acting so weird?" He fired his questions at her, his eyes narrowed with fury. Despite being best friends since they were kids, this disconcerted Haley a little.

"Look, Luke I'm sorr-" But she was interrupted as Brooke's sing song voice came from the hallway.

"Haley, this cake is adorable! I can't wait to see Jamie's face..." She stopped at the sight of Lucas. And Peyton stopped right beside her.

From the opposite side, Lindsay's heels could be heard clicking back into the kitchen. Needless to say, the woman stopped at the sight of the other two.

* * *

><p>Peyton's stomach tightened. She knew Lucas would be here, but after their disastrous encounter the day before she had hoped there would be a crowded party to hide in. She averted her eyes from him. Which meant they naturally landed on the tall blonde beside him. His 'someone'. Though it probably looked bad, Peyton couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. She was gorgeous, of course. And elegant. One of those women who didn't even need make-up.<p>

It occurred to her that standing in silence was awkward but she couldn't seem to form words, so when Haley finally spoke, relief swept through Peyton.

'You're right, Brooke. The cake is perfect! Jamie's going to love it!' Her voice was too cheery, but it was what everyone needed. The moment broke and Peyton saw the woman walking up to her and extending her hand. She had a firm grip.

"I'm Lindsay.'

'Peyton.'

'I know. I've heard so much about you. I love the bracelet'

Peyton smiled. Inwardly she thought _why does she have to be so nice?_ And then immediately kicked herself for being a bitch.

* * *

><p>It was strange. More than strange. Lucas stood silently as he watched his girlfriend and Peyton talking about jewelry. They even laughed. <em>Laughed.<em> Yup. It was strange.

He needed to get out of the kitchen and just _think_, so he offered to set up the Moon Bounce.

When he was alone, Lucas didn't know what to think. He felt ambushed. He knew to expect Peyton to come home someday, but even after almost three years it felt so sudden.

Luke didn't hear Lindsay walk up until she was right behind him. She was smiling, but her words were icy 'were you even going to tell me?'

The irony that he had just said these words to Haley minutes earlier was not lost on Lucas. 'I didn't know until yesterday.'

'yesterday?'

Lucas simply shrugged. He knew there wasn't any use in arguing. And this wasn't the place anyways, guests were starting to arrive.

* * *

><p>Peyton was having fun. She and Skills were bantering back and forth and Jamie had warmed up to her instantly, he was playing with her gift right then.<p>

It was so nice to be surrounded by friends again, she thought to herself. And it wasn't even uncomfortable. For the most part. Lucas was outside with Nate most of the night and Peyton wandered from place to place.

Noticing that they could use a beer refill, Skills disappeared. Peyton leaned against the wood of the deck. She could feel the late afternoon sun warming her back and she closed her eyes for a moment. Which is why she jumped when she heard Nathan's voice.

'Hey Sawyer.'

Peyton playfully punched his arm 'You scared the crap outta me!'

'L.A's made you soft then.' Nathan said before turning to look at the guy standing beside him. Until that moment Peyton hadn't even noticed him. 'This is Aaron. He plays for the Bobcats with me. Aaron, this is the infamous Peyton Sawyer.'

'Nice to finally meet you, Peyton. Pleasure,' He had a deep voice and when he smiled, his eyes crinkled.

'Nice to meet you too. Apparently our boy Nate over here thinks we're too pathetic to meet people on our own.' She said jokingly

He laughed, a loud, genuine laugh. 'Well if Nate can find me a girl as pretty as you I can't complain.'

Peyton felt herself blush. She turned to say something to Nathan but he had already retreated conspicuously. Suddenly it was just the two of them.

'Look, I'm sure you're a great guy, and Nathan had good intentions, but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now.'

'And who said I was?'

This surprised her. She waited for him to go on.

'Nathan just told me you're pretty cool and you have great music taste, and being a music fanatic I couldn't resist.'

There was a pause before 'Music fanatic? Tell me more.' Music. A safe topic. And so they started talking.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley watched their matchmaking with evident joy. Peyton and Aaron had been talking for nearly an hour, and laughing often.<p>

Nate had known Aaron for a few years. He was a nice, easy going guy who cracked every one up in the locker room, but on the court he was all business. He seemed perfect for Peyton.

The two almost didn't notice Brooke as she came up to them and said 'You hooked P. Sawyer up with cute-butt-Aaron? Nathan, I approve!'

Nathan laughed.

'But you two need to stop staring, it's creepy.'

'Yeah, we're not the only ones.' Haley said. The other two followed her eyes to another set of eyes that were set on Peyton and Aaron. Lucas's.

* * *

><p>Lucas went to take a chug of his third beer of the late afternoon only to realize it was empty. He was irritated. The sun was too bright, the air too humid, the party too loud. Everyone seemed to be having a grand old time to him, though.<p>

Ignoring the beer on the kitchen counter, Lucas climbed the stairs in his brother's home and slipped into a spare bedroom. He sunk onto the bed and closed his eyes. What was he doing? Three beers and it wasn't even 5 yet. The headache coming in just screamed to him that this wasn't his style. But Lucas ignored it. He was annoyed.

He slipped back downstairs and out the front door, past his car and walked in the direction of his favourite place in the world. Lucas stumbled to the river court and fell onto the bench. He didn't know why he was so pissed. Peyton laughing with that... _guy_ flashed across his mind. But no, that wasn't it. He could care less who she was seeing. No. He was angry because no one told him. That was it.

* * *

><p>Hey Hales, have you seen Lucas?'<p>

"No. Not for a few hours actually. Why?'

It was nearly ten. The birthday boy was contentedly sleeping in Nathan's arms. In one of the many outfits Brooke had made for him. All the guests had left, and it was just the three of them.

"Let me put him down then I'll look for him.' Nathan said. He had a feeling he knew where his brother would be.

It wasn't until he was in his car, ready to drive to the River Court that Nathan checked his phone. He had a text from Lucas:

_ar Tric need rid._

He was drunk. Beyond drunk. _Oh boy_, Nathan thought as he explained to Haley and Lindsey, telling the latter that he would bring his brother back to their place.

Finding Luke at Tric wasn't hard. He was one of the last people at the bar, his head resting on the filthy surface. Without a word, Nathan put his arm under his brother's and hoisted his considerable weight up. 'Come on, Man.'

The response was an unintelligible murmur. They were halfway to Lucas's home when Nathan heard his brother speak again. 'I don't wanna go home, Nate.'

Nathan was silent for a moment. But then he thought to how his brother had been there for him through his dark days too. Luke needed him now. So Nathan turned the car around, he would text Lindsey later. It wasn't until they were parked in the driveway that Luke spoke again, his words even more slurred than before. 'Why'd she say no, Nate?'

'I don't know.'

Almost a minute of silence later, Nathan got out of the car and helped his brother out. They climbed the stairs to the same spare bedroom Lucas had been in earlier and Nathan deposited his brother on to the bed. Just as he was leaving the room, he heard Lucas mumble 'I wish I could hate her.' before rolling over in bed.

Nathan sighed as he climbed down the stairs again. He shared a look with Haley that communicated more than words could.

"The next few weeks"

"Are going to be hell."

**I'll try updating soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is record fast for me! Part of this was originally going to be in the next chapter, but then I decided to put it here. The next one will be short, but I'm almost done. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4:

His head was pounding even before Lucas opened his eyes. It took him a moment to get his bearings in the unfamiliar room. Lucas started as he rolled over in bed and his eyes met the big brown ones of his nephew, who was staring at him curiously.

"Hi Uncle Lucas. I didn't know you were sleeping over." The boy said innocently.

"Hi buddy. I guess I didn't know either. Where's your Mom and Dad?"

"Momma's gone to work, Daddy's making pancakes."

"Pancakes? Sounds awesome! Why don't I meet you down there?"

"Okay." The young boy turned on his heels and sped downstairs. Lucas rubbed his eyes and, ignoring the headache, stumbled into the washroom. He felt awful. And worse, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was calling a cab at the River Court.

Nathan smirked at Lucas in a knowing way as he came downstairs. "What happened last night?"

"Other than you ditching out on your nephew's party and getting smashed alone at Tric, you mean?"

Lucas simply groaned.

"Here, grab some breakfast then I'll drop you off. Lindsay's probably waiting for you."

Twenty minutes later, Lucas got up. "I think I'll walk home. It'll clear my head."

"Suit yourself. I'll lock you out."

Just as he was about to leave, Lucas turned to his brother "I didn't say anything last night, did I? When I was wasted?"

Nathan hesitated. "No. Just the usual broody crap" He said with a smirk.

"Thanks Man."

"Anytime... same clothes, ruffled hair... have fun on your walk of shame!" And Nathan closed the door.

Lucas smiled and started down the path.

* * *

><p>Peyton woke up with a start of her own at a different pair of brown eyes. The person who these eyes belonged too was not as polite as Jamie as they fired off questions. "When did you get in last night? How did you like Aaron? Doesn't he have a cute butt?"<p>

"Brooke!" Peyton groaned.

"Okay, okay. But hurry up and get yourself together. I made coffee and I want details." She knew Peyton, and her caffeine addiction, well.

After she had about half a mug in her, Peyton answered. "It's nothing like you're thinking, Brooke. Aaron and I just talked for a while after the party."

"Oh." She said somewhat dejectedly "Well what did you talk about?"

"Music. Basketball. Nothing really."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Peyton!" Brooke moaned. "You have to give me something here!"

"There's nothing to give, Brooke." Her best friend was ready to fire back a response when the phone rang, startling both of them. It was Peyton's.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Peyton. It's Haley. I'm at work right now but can we talk later? Maybe grab some coffee?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Peyton's nerves fluttered as she hung up. The talk she'd been dreading.

* * *

><p>Peyton nervously took a sip of her cappuccino as Haley took the seat in front of her and got settled. She had planned to wait for the woman to say what she wanted to but this didn't happen as Peyton surprised even herself by blurting out: "Look I know what you want to talk about."<p>

Haley looked surprised "You do?"

"Lucas. And what happened it LA. Right?"

"Well... yeah. And no." Haley sighed in a way that made Peyton wonder if she was nervous too. "I also want to apologize."

This shocked her "For what?"

"That phone call. I just... Lucas came home and I... I didn't think of your side of things back then, you know?"

"Don't apologize, Haley. You were right to protect him... that was... I'd expect no less."

"No but..."

"Haley!"

It took the two women about ten minutes, along with a few tears and a hug to get over that one phone call and finally put it behind them.

"But seriously, I want to talk about you two, Peyton."

"There is no 'us two'. He's with Lindsay. And that's fine. I didn't come back for him, anyways."

Haley bit her tongue. She didn't believe this but Peyton clearly did, so she went on "You know he hasn't been able to write in years? Since the first book?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There was a pause in the conversation, Peyton seemed to be lost in thought but Haley decided to say more "Lucas was smashed last night. Nathan had to go grab him from Tric."

The surprise was clearly etched on Peyton's face. "But what about Jamie's party?"

"He left."

"And you think it's because of me?" She tried her best to keep the hurt and accusation from her tone as she finally took her focus off the empty mug and looked Haley in the eyes.

"Well, yes." Peyton's heart sank. But Haley reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't say it to hurt you. My point is Lucas is still hurting from what happened between you back then, and Peyton, I know you are too. And I think... It may not be my place, but I think you two need to talk. Really talk. Three years of avoiding it has been enough."

Peyton didn't say anything. Haley was right, of course. They did need to talk. To at least become friendly again, if not friends. With her brain, Peyton could agree with this. But her heart screamed in protest. She didn't know if she had it in her to face Lucas after all this time, after all that had happened between them.

"He's doing paperwork at Tric on Friday." Haley said after a while, before getting up to leave. Peyton understood her: he would be alone.

* * *

><p>Lucas lingered at the door for a moment before sliding his key in and letting himself in. "Lindsay?" He called, dropping his jacket onto the bed.<p>

"Look who's home."

"Hi... sorry about last night."

"What was that, Lucas?"

"I... I don't know. I just needed to mellow out, I guess. With the writing and all." It was a weak excuse and he knew it.

"The writing? And that's it. I suppose last night had nothing to do with your ex-girlfriend coming back to town?"

"What? No! It has nothing to do with her! It's because of this writer's block thing. That's all. Trust me."

Lindsay was silent for a moment. Finally, she came up and gave Lucas a kiss. "Take a shower, you're gross!" she said playfully before grabbing her bag. "I have to go call my partner, I'll be back soon. And remember my flight leaves at 5 on Friday, you're meeting me at the airport from Tric." And with that she was off.

Setting his specific hangover coffee mix to brew, Luke jumped into the shower and let the water run. He had planned to try writing but there was another place he felt like visiting.

* * *

><p>Peyton stopped by the florists on her way back to Brooke's place. She got some elegant roses as a thank you for Brooke and some simple daisies. Leaving the roses on the counter for Brooke to find when she got home, Peyton grabbed her sketchpad and headed out again. She was finally going to the place that had been at the back of her mind since she'd come home.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas placed the single white Lily at his Uncle's headstone and sunk down. He was silent for a moment. "I talked to Mom. Her and Lily are doing great... she misses you."<p>

A few minutes later, Lucas said "She's back, Keith."

Lucas didn't say anything else. He just felt the need to let his Uncle know. He sat there for a few minutes in silence before getting up and turning around and being surprised to see Peyton coming up the path. She was wearing jeans and a sleeveless top and had daisies in her hand. It wasn't until she was two feet away from him that she finally looked up and saw him. Peyton stopped in her tracks.

After a moment, she half smiled. "I'm not stalking you, I swear."

Lucas made the same awkward smile. "I know... I was just here to say hi to Keith. I... I went by your Mom's stone too, I hope you don't mind."

The surprise was clear on her face. "You did?"

"I do whenever I come... I figured someone should while you were away. I should go." Her going to LA. Even when he didn't try the conversation seemed to swerve in that direction.

He had already started to walk away when he heard her call his name "Lucas... Thank You. For..." She pointed in the direction where her mother lay. There was so much emotion in her voice that he simply nodded before turning again. This time he was a couple feet away when she spoke again.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...Haley told me you're having trouble writing."

Lucas was a little offended that Haley had told her this. It was common knowledge sure, but something about Peyton knowing made this failure seem greater. "Yeah" He said gruffly.

"Do you remember what you said to me after you submitted my sketches to Thud? God, that seems like a million years ago!"

Lucas was confused. He didn't know where she was going with this. "Your art matters... it's what got me here."

Peyton nodded but she wasn't looking at him. Her mind seemed to have traveled back to those simpler days, just like his. "It was like... like you touched my soul. And...Just a few weeks ago, I was ready to give up again. But then I read the words you wrote about me in your book, and they literally _saved _me. That's how powerful they were. I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you're struggling to write your next book, you should know... your art matters, Lucas. It's what got me here."

Peyton gave him a squeeze on the arm and walked away, towards her mother's grave. Lucas watched her go, before turning and walking back towards his car. He drove home with Peyton's words playing over and over in his head. He didn't know what to think, or feel.

* * *

><p>"Your art matters, Lucas. It's what got me here."<p>

Peyton didn't know if she'd overstepped her boundaries in saying this but since Haley had told her Lucas couldn't write, she needed him to know that. Luke deserved that much.

She slid down beside the familiar tombstone, gently placing the bouquet beside a single white lily. "Hi, Mom."

"I guess I'm a Tree Hill girl at heart, like you. LA didn't really work out." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Oh, Mom. He's been coming all this time? I never even knew... We're not together anymore, but you probably knew that. He's with someone else now, Lindsay. She's really nice. And I'm over him anyways... I was seeing this guy in LA for a bit. Julian. But it just didn't _click_, you know? He's a nice guy, though." She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Mom. A record label? I'm looking at some places on the weekend. Brooke's giving me start-up money, but it just feels wrong, she's done so much already... this wasn't how life was supposed to go, you know? I guess I should know that by now..."

"Haley wants me to go talk to him. She says we need to work through this, one way or another. I know she's right, but still… I guess I could've said something now, but I chickened out. I wasn't ready. But when will I ever be? I'll go talk to him on Friday anyways, so it's fine. What am I going to say to him? What is he going to say to me? It's all I'm going to be thinking about for the next two days." After another pause, Peyton whispered "I miss you, Mom."

Peyton pulled out her sketchpad and settled down. She sat, thinking quietly, all the while absentmindedly drawing a pair of squinty dark eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Peyton spent most of her time unpacking more of her things to distract herself from the realization that Haley was right. She would have to go talk to Lucas the next day. When the unpacking became medial, a call from Aaron became a welcome distraction. Peyton decided she liked him; he was easy to talk to and seemed like the type of guy that didn't complicate things. Dinner at the new Mexican place sounded pretty good so Peyton said yes, inwardly thinking of how Brooke would have a field day when she found out. Though they were just going as friends.<p>

An hour later at the restaurant, Peyton was surprised to run into Lindsay. The woman seemed marginally less friendly than she had at Jamie's party, but Peyton brushed it off as paranoia. "Hey!"

"Oh. Hi, Peyton. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here with a friend for dinner. Aaron- Lindsay. Lindsay- Aaron."

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said, politely, all the while looking for a table in the busy restaurant.

Lindsay smiled in response and held up the bag in her hand. "Well have fun! I just came to grab Lucas and me some dinner, he's been writing all day. I'll see you around."

"Bye"

Peyton smiled to herself at the fact that Luke was writing. She was glad.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was a lot cheerier than she had been all day as she got into the car and drove away. She hadn't known Peyton was seeing someone.<p>

"Dinner's here!" she said as she walked into the room where Lucas sat with his laptop, typing furiously. He didn't look up as she entered.

"Good. Let me just finish this paragraph."

"I'll serve us in the meantime."

When Lucas finally emerged ten minutes later, Lindsay couldn't resist for a second longer. "I ran into Peyton at the restaurant." She looked at Lucas as she said this.

There was a brief pause but his face didn't reveal anything. "Oh."

"Yeah, she was with some guy. The same one from the party. Aaron, I think."

Once again, Lucas didn't say much of anything. "Oh... pass the hot sauce."

**Next one's all Lucas and Peyton. I'll try updating soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.  
><strong>

Peyton stood at the doors of Tric for a moment, the cold morning breeze brushing at her back. She was a mixture of nerves and nostalgia. Nostalgia for the all the times she had spent at this club, and the many hours she'd put into getting it started with Karen and Lucas, the thousands of memories running through her mind. And nerves for the conversation she was about to have. Taking a deep breath and wrapping her worn leather jacket more tightly around her, she opened the door.

* * *

><p>Lucas rubbed his eyes. He had already been in the office of Tric for two hours and the pile of paperwork didn't seem to be getting smaller. It took him a moment to register the faint click of shoes outside on the club floor. No one was supposed to be there. Lucas got up to investigate and swung open the door to the office only to face Peyton, standing there in faded jeans and her favourite leather jacket, fist raised as though she were going to knock, and a bewildered expression on her face. Though she couldn't have been more surprised than him.<p>

"Hi." She said after a moment.

"Hi."

They stared at each other for a moment before she turned from him and looked back out towards the club, she grabbed one of the Tric business cards someone had left on a table. "The place looks great!" She said genuinely.

"Umm, yeah. We have a new manager. I just look over all the business stuff for my Mom."

"How is Karen? And Lily?"

"They're great. They're in Cuba right now with Andy. I think she said something about Sweden next year."

"That sounds amazing. Lily must love it." Peyton said, still not looking at him, which gave Lucas the opportunity to look at her. She looked a bit skinnier than he remembered and her hair was longer, but she was still the same girl he'd watch from their 8th grade math class almost a decade ago.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" He finally asked.

"I... I came to talk." She took a shaky breath before turning to face him, finally looking him in the eye.

"Oh."

"Yeah... Look, Luke, I just want to say... to say that.. I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was stuttering.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. For what happened in LA. For how it ended between us, everything."

"Don't apologize."

"No, I have to. The way we left things-"

"Peyton, stop. I proposed, you said no. That's it. You don't have to say sorry, or feel guilty, I'm a big boy I can take it." His voice was rougher than he'd intended but he realized it felt good to speak in that way.

"Lucas, I'm not saying this to feel better. That day... it was hard for me too..." She trailed off her sentence and turned away from him again.

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"Excuse me?"

"How's Aaron?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You two just seem to be getting along really great."

Peyton was exasperated. "There's nothing going on between me and him! And even if there was, how dare you? Especially when you're with Lindsay? That is not fair, Lucas Scott. Not to me or her." She took a few steps away from him. "I didn't say no. I said someday and you just left!" Her tone took on an accusatory edge. "It was painful for me too, why can't you see that?"

There it was. The anger he'd been working so hard to suppress, now and for three years, was surfacing. Lucas knew he couldn't shoot it down now if he tried. And he didn't want to. In that moment there was nothing more he wanted then to make the woman standing in front of him hurt. Hurt the same way he was hurting. The same way he had been for three years. "Don't. Just stop. Don't stand here and pretend you cared. Don't try to pretend you believed in me. You _never_ thought I would make it. You never thought me or that book was good enough. For you or anyone else!" He stared at her back with narrowed eyes, the blood boiling in his veins.

Peyton flinched at his words. They cut through her like a knife. But she ignored that. She had to say what she needed him to know. The tears could come later. She turned and faced him, her own eyes fiery "I didn't believe in you? In the book?' Her own voice was rising now. "Then explain to me why every time, Every. Single. Time. I see that book, that stupid book, I buy it? Every time, Luke! And what about you?" The anger seeped away as suddenly as it had come.. "you said I was great, you said we would last forever...you.. you stopped believing in us! And that book... I wish I'd never read it and your lies. Forever? Does this look like forever to you?" She spread her arms to signify the two of them, and the situation they were in now.

"Don't pin this on me. Forever means a proposal, you're the one who said no!"

"But I didn't! I didn't say no! We were kids, Lucas. I wasn't ready and I asked you to wait, was that too much?" She could feel the tears building up. It seemed like the walls were closing in on her, she needed out. Peyton walked towards the exit before Luke could even say anything. He made a sound as though he was going to reply but she cut him off. With her back to him, and the tears rolling down her cheeks she said "I was there, Luke. At your book signing in LA. And I was so proud of you! But I saw you with Lindsay and you just looked so happy together, which clearly you are. and it just felt like too late you know? I was there." and with that Peyton walked out of the room, practically ran to her car in the pouring rain. Only after she slammed the door did she allow herself to really lose it.

* * *

><p>"... I asked you to wait, was that too much?" Peyton asked, the hurt clear in her voice, before she whirled around and started to walk away. But not before Lucas saw her glistening eyes. He was stunned quiet. This hadn't been how he'd expected this conversation to go. He was the angry one. But seeing Peyton like this was harder than he'd thought. He wanted to reach out and hold her close, but they were too far apart for that. They had been for years. She was practically at the door when Lucas realized he should say something. Anything. He didn't know what. He opened his mouth but her words cut him off. Her voice was quiet now; he could barely hear her.<p>

"I was there, Luke. At your book signing in LA. And I was so proud of you!" Peyton's voice took on that Southern twang it always did when she was emotional. That was what Lucas thought of before the meaning of her words hit him. "But I saw you with Lindsay and you just looked so happy together, which clearly you are. And it just felt like too late, you know? I was there." And she walked out of the room.

Lucas stood staring at the spot where she'd stood. He wished he'd seen her face. _I was there._

She was there. All this time he'd thought she hadn't come. Hadn't cared enough to come. His mind instantly flashed back to that book signing. The tiny bookstore had been crammed with people. She was there.

_"it just felt like too late." _That had been the night of his first date with Lindsay, the day he'd finally given up on Peyton. Lucas sank down into a chair. He'd obsessed over that day for so long, it was amazing how differently he saw it now. _We were so close _he thought to himself as he put his head down on the desk.

* * *

><p>Peyton had been sitting in the parking lot of Tric for a good half hour when it dawned on her that Lucas had to come out sometime. Wiping the tears, she started her car and pulled into traffic, the heavy rain pounding on the roof of her car.<p>

She tried to concentrate on driving but her mind kept flashing to the fight. The windshields were going on full blast but the rain still left a steady film on her window. The tears fell from Peyton's eyes just as steadily. _How did we become so screwed up? _She thought to herself. Peyton was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the horn blaring from her left. By the time she realized she was driving through the red light, she was too advanced into the intersection and the other car coming too fast. The crash was almost inevitable.

**So I'm practically done the next-next chapter, just waiting for the inspiration to write the next one, if that makes sense. Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it's over. Anyone else's heart break a little? I'm still finding it hard to believe... It's been a great 9 seasons that's for sure! Thanks Mark Schwann for your creative genius.

Anywho, SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE. FAIR WARNING. SKIP TO THE BOLDED PART.

I just want to say that I was really impressed with how they ended it. It all started with Basketball. In that Gym, with Lucas and Nathan in those same Tree Hill Ravens jerseys. So to have Jamie be standing in that same spot was utterly amazing. Sheer perfection. Mark, you blew me away once again, one final time.

That's all I'll say for the end of the show we all love, I could go on for hours!

**Here's the update, I guess this is where we all have to get our OTH fix now! That or old episodes (I'm about to go marathon watch myself!) enjoy, reviews are appreciated :)**

Chapter 6

It was hours later that Lucas finally got up from the office chair, only to the sound of his phone ringing, yet again. It was Lindsay. Lucas hesitated for a moment before hitting ignore. He just couldn't deal with talking right now. The phone had been ringing steadily for the past hour. On a whim, he turned it off. In a stupor, he locked up and made his way out to his car. The rain was finally letting up, but not by much. Lucas couldn't remember the last time it had come down like this. _Nate and Hales are probably having a grand old time_ he thought to himself bitterly.

In a daze, he drove home and immediately jumped into the shower. The conversation... fight, more like, with Peyton was at the forefront of his mind. But after standing under the scorching water for a few minutes, Lucas suddenly remembered about Lindsey's flight. It was past 8 now, she was long gone. Lucas brushed the thought away; he would deal with it later. At that moment all he wanted was to sit down with a beer and just... _think_. About everything that has happened and he'd learned about the last three years.

He felt guilt towards Peyton and the way he'd acted too, for the first time in three years. He would have to apologize. _But how?_ Lucas's thoughts were soon interrupted by his doorbell ringing. Over and over again. He hastily got out of the shower and, leaving a trail of water behind him, pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and opened the door to find Brooke standing there.

"What did you do?" She demanded, before Lucas could even speak.

"What?" He said, completely awestruck.

"To Peyton? What the hell did you do, Luke? You were the last person she talked to."

"I... nothing! We just... we... why? What did she say?"

"Nothing! That's just it. I can't find her. And she's not picking up her phone and-"

"Wait, Peyton's missing?" Lucas interrupted.

Angry Brooke disappeared almost instantly. "I've looked everywhere, Luke. I... I'm scared."

Lucas could understand how she felt. He was starting to feel pretty panicked himself. It had been hours since their talk, where was she? "Let me help." He said before turning to grab his keys.

Angry Brooke was back just as suddenly as she'd left. Angry, protective Brooke. "I think you've helped enough! Nate and Skills and Aaron are looking." With that, and a scorching look, she turned around and stormed back into the downpour.

Lucas watched her leave. When she was gone, he threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed his keys and phone. There was no way he would stay home when Peyton could be hurt. Hair still dripping, he ran into the cold night towards his car.

* * *

><p>An hour later, defeated, Lucas parked his car on the side of the road by the lake. The very spot where he and Peyton had first talked, years ago. This had been his last hope. He'd gone everywhere that he knew was meaningful to Peyton. Her old house, the graveyard where her Mom was buried, the River Court, the old music store, and a dozen other places.<p>

Suddenly, their first conversation at this very spot jumped into Lucas's mind. _First of all, you don't know me. And Second of all, you don't know me. _The ghost of Peyton's words just hung in Lucas's thoughts. The car felt too small, so Lucas restlessly stepped out into the rain, facing the lake. The truth of these words, uttered so many years ago, wasn't lost on him. How could he not have realized she hadn't ever said no? Or that she had supported him and the book all along? That she'd been at his signing, of course she had? How could he have claimed to love this girl for so long and given up on them so easily? And how could he not have known where she would've gone to hide her hurt from the world, yet again. Hurt which he caused? The steady rainfall gave no answers, so with frustration Lucas went back to his car.

He placed his head on the steering wheel. _Where are you? _

A few minutes later, as he was about to turn the key in the ignition and start looking again, Lucas noticed his phone. It was still turned off. In hindsight, that may have been a dumb move, he realized. He turned it on to over 20 missed calls and a voice message. Most of the calls were from Lindsay and Brooke or Haley and Nate, but there was an unfamiliar number in the mix also, the voice message. Lucas played it.  
><em><br>"Hi Mr. Scott. We're calling from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. We've been trying to get a hold of you because a woman in her early twenties came through emergency this afternoon after a car accident. She had nothing on her except a business card to your club. If you are a friend or family member, or can help identify this woman, we would appreciate it. Thanks."_

Lucas's stomach tightened. His throat went dry and his heart started pounding twice as fast. _Please be okay,_was all he could keep thinking, over and over again to himself as he drove like a madman to the hospital. When there, he abandoned his car in the area allotted to ambulances and sprinted into the emergency room. He ran to the counter, cutting past the man standing there with his arm in a sling, and it took him three tries to explain to the bewildered nurse that he was here for the woman involved in a car accident who was driving a black Comet.

Lucas hadn't noticed the doctor, a man in his late 50s with thinning hair and a grave expression, come out at the commotion until he cleared his throat and spoke directly to Luke. "Lucas, is it? I was the one to call you."

"Where is she?"

"Come with me."

The doctor led Lucas up a flight of stairs and into an office, gesturing to the chair in front of him. "She's in surgery right now. There was internal bleeding that needed to be stopped."

"Oh God." Lucas slid into it as he felt his legs give way.

"My colleague's working on her, she's in capable hands."

"Are you sure? Is she... is she going to be alright? For sure. I need to know." The panic was rising in his voice, and he stuttered as he struggled to get the words out.

"Lucas, calm down. I assure you she's getting the best care possible. If you'd like, I can have a nurse escort you to where she will go after surgery, but I can't guarantee you'll get to see her tonight.

"Okay." Lucas said as he got up to leave, though this whole thing really wasn't. There wasn't really much else he could say.

"Wait. I remember you two now." The doctor, Doctor Green said.

"Excuse me?" Lucas turned in the doorway, confused.

"It's been almost five years, but it's you. I was the doctor who operated on her when she got shot. In the school shooting. And you carried her out. Wow."

Dr. Green got up and came towards Lucas. He put a hand on his arm in a fatherly way and said "We'll take good care of your girl, son. Don't worry."  
>Lucas nodded. He didn't know what to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite Dr. Green's assurances, all Lucas could do was worry. Lucas was pretty sure his pacing was driving the nurse at the nurses' station crazy, but he couldn't seem to stay still. It had been so quiet for so long with just the two of them in the hall that when the double doors burst open at the other end, both of them jumped. Lucas watched Brooke, Haley and Nathan all hurry down the hall towards him. They all started speaking at once.<p>

"How is she?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Why didn't you call sooner?"

Lucas simply said. "She's still in surgery" before sidling down into one of the hard plastic chairs and tuning the others out.

He returned to his thoughts. Lucas had been thinking a lot about how the Doctor had recognized him and Peyton. He thought back to all those years ago, being alone with Peyton in that library, not knowing if she would make it or not. He thought of the State Championship, when he'd finally kissed her in a sea of confetti. He thought of the millions of times since then, the beautiful memories.

Finally, he thought of that day, in that hotel room in LA. He could see it now. It _was _all his fault. That day, and every day since then. Especially Peyton's condition now. _Why didn't you wait? _

* * *

><p>Haley, Brooke and Nathan all silently watched Lucas with concern. They had all been angry with him before arriving at the hospital, having deduced that Peyton's current state was due to him and their fight, but looking at him now, they could hardly stay angry. Lucas looked... broken. The three were now concerned for both their friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lucas could hear his friends talking quietly. He could hear the clock above his head ticking rhythmically. He could feel the uncomfortable plastic chair under him. He was in the hallway of the hospital, but he was also a million miles away.<em>

_"Can I open my eyes now?"_

_"In a minute, I promise"_

_Peyton laughed. "Luke!"_

_"Just trust me Peyt."_

_"I do trust you, Lucas. I also know you. And I know you're gonna make my birthday into too big of a deal."_

_"You don't turn 18 everyday...okay... open!"_

_Peyton opened her eyes and her breath caught. They were on the rooftop above Karen's cafe. Peyton had been there once before but the place was completely transformed now. There were hundreds of fairy lights hanging from every possible place, they twinkled subtly. A Picnic blanket was set up in the middle of the rooftop, under the late summer's starry sky, and Peyton could see her favourite chocolate cheesecake set beside a basket, a simple candle stuck in it, waiting to be lit. There was also a record player, an actual,_

_hundred pound record player set up in the corner. A NOFX album was playing quietly. NOFX. On vinyl. The music didn't fit the rest of the setting, but to Peyton it was absolutely perfect. _

_She turned towards him "Lucas Scott..."_

_"I know nobody else is here, but you said you wanted intimate, and you love seeing the stars at night, so..."_

_"Lucas Scott," She repeated before closing the gap between them and giving him a passionate kiss. "It's perfect."_

_He smiled in response and led her by the hand to the blanket. She blew out her candle and they lay down to watch the stars._

_"Thank you, Luke."_

_He planted a soft kiss on her lips in response._

_"True Love Always?"_

_"True Love Always." Lucas said as he pulled her closer to him._

"Lucas? Luke?" He snapped back to reality as he felt Haley beside him, she placed a hand gently on his arm.

"What?"

"I was just saying that you should go home. Brooke's staying tonight and she's going to call if anything happens."

"I'm not leaving."

"But Luke, you've been here for hours. And you don't look too good."

"I'm _not _leaving, Hales." He said a little more forcefully than intended.

"Okay." Lucas registered his best friend and brother leaving a few minutes later.

They sat in silence for a while, Lucas lost in thought and Brooke watching him anxiously.

"Luke I have to ask... what did you guys talk about today?"

He sighed deeply. "She came to apologize. For LA."  
>"And you...?"<p>

Lucas let a bitter laugh escape without even realizing "And I acted like the biggest douche on earth when _I _should've been the one apologizing."

"Oh."

Brooke's protective look from earlier in the night flashed through Lucas's mind. "She was in LA, at the book signing. Did you know that?"

Brooke hesitated. Her mind flew back to Lucas's book tour. Two weeks after his LA signing, Luke had one scheduled in New York. They had gone out for dinner after, where'd he'd gotten pissed drunk and repeatedly flaunted his new relationship with Lindsey. He had also presented Brooke with Peyton's ring, Keith's ring, before passing out. This last part was a fact that Lucas had never remembered and Brooke had never shared. After much deliberation she finally said, "Yes."

Lucas looked up at her. His eyes were not unkind, more resigned than anything else, Brooke noted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to."

To this, Lucas had no reply. He placed his head in his hands once again.

After a few moments, Brooke spoke again. "Does this change anything, knowing she was there?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, Luke."

"But...I'm with Lindsey." It was almost more of a question than a statement.

"Since when has a measly relationship stood in the way of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott?" Brooke said with a smile, referring back to when she herself was caught up in a triangle with the two, years ago. Lucas looked up to meet her eyes guiltily but was surprised to see there was no malice in them, but sympathy and kindness. Brooke truly meant the words, their history aside.

"So one more time, Luke. Does this change anything?"

Silence rung through the hallway for almost a full minute, before Lucas Scott finally said: "Yes."

**I'm really swamped with school and work and other things at the moment, so the update may take a while. Bear with me. :) Reviews are appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, and thanks for the reviews! **

**I have absolutely no medical knowledge, so the stuff from here on out may make absolutely no sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

Silence rung through the hallway following Lucas's monumental statement. Brooke watched him calmly as he finally came to the realization that everyone else, other than he and Peyton, had known all along. To paraphrase his own words: He was now, and would always be, in Love with Peyton Sawyer. Luke's face was etched with shock as he realized the truth of his words, and the weight they carried. After a moment he looked up to meet Brooke's gaze.

"Yes. Of course it changes things... It changes everything. And it messes everything up. Oh God." He rubbed his eyes. "You have to help me. You have to help me get her back." He half pleaded, half demanded.

"Luke..." Brooke began but that was as far as she got before breaking off. Lucas followed her gaze behind him to the first sign of activity since Haley and Nathan had left; two nurses hastily approaching the nurses station and opening a supply cupboard.

The two sprinted up to the counter. "Is it... are you here for Peyton Sawyer? Why are you both so panicked? What's going on? Was her surgery supposed to take this long?" Lucas fired off questions. One of the nurses, a plump woman in her late forties, ignored him as she continued to rifle through the supply cupboard, occasionally grabbing something else. But the other one, a younger woman, turned and gave them a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll tell you something when we can." And the two woman hurried back down the hall where they'd come from.

Brooke turned to the nurse at the counter "Isn't anyone in this damn hospital going to tell us something? It's been hours!"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help, I really do." The nurse said genuinely before turning back to her computer.

Lucas and Brooke returned to their seats, but instead of sitting they gave each other an entirely unromantic hug, seeking solace from their worry for the girl that meant so much to the both of them.

Haley sat quietly as Nathan drove them back to their home where Skills was waiting with Jamie. Finally, concerned, Nathan asked "What's on your mind?"

Haley was silent for a moment, twisting her wedding ring absently. "This is all my fault."

"Honey, no. It's not."

"It is though. If I hadn't insisted she go talk to him then they wouldn't have fought and-" She broke off as a tear escaped.

"That talk was long overdue," Nathan grabbed her hand and squeezed, "This was just bad luck. You know that."

"Yes but... It just _sucks. _What if she's not okay, Nate?"

"She will be." Nathan said with vindication, although he was worried himself.

"In a way this is good," He said after a moment. Haley gave him a dumbstruck look. "I mean, this is as bad as it can get right? It's only going to get better from here. And they _are _talking now."

Haley couldn't argue with that logic. "I guess you're right."

_-

Lucas jolted awake with a sneeze. He checked the time on his phone, 3:13. He'd been asleep for about 20 minutes. Brooke was dozing in the seat next to him, head against the wall. Silently, so as not to wake her, he crept down the hall and opened a door to a small terrace. The rain had finally completely stopped and led into a cool night, everything blanketed in a layer of moisture. Lucas pulled out his phone and stared at it for a minute. Finally, he hit call back on one of the eight missed calls he had from the same number: Lindsey's.

She would probably be asleep, In fact Lucas was hoping she was. He had no idea what he would say to her. He inwardly sighed with relief when it went directly to voice mail. "Lindsey, Hey. Listen I'm so sorry for not coming to the airport today, or answering your calls... Peyton, she's in the hospital. We don't know anything yet. I'm sorry again. But I hope we can talk tomorrow, I really think we need to."

That would have to do for now, he thought as he shut his phone and re-entered the building.

It took him a moment to realize that Brooke was no longer sleeping where he'd left her. In fact, the hallway was completely deserted. The panic rose in Lucas instantly as a dozen different scenarios shot through his head, each one worse than the previous.

Hello?" He called as he broke into a jog down the hall, turning to look in every direction. "Brooke?"

It wasn't Brooke, but the nurse who finally appeared to answer him.

"Lucas is it?"

"Y-yes. Where did my friend go? Did something happen? Is Peyton out of surgery? Is she okay?" He finally stopped to catch his breath

The tired looking nurse simply pursed her lips in a way that told Lucas nothing. "Follow me."

Lucas tried to control his raging heart beat to no avail. He was only out on the terrace for three minutes, tops. What could have happened in that little increment? _My timing is terrible _he thought bitterly.

The sight when he entered the small hospital room broke his heart. Peyton lay on the bed, eyes closed, hooked up to nearly half a dozen wires and tubes. She was bruised and battered. Lucas froze in the doorway. He was rooted to the spot. Brooke looked up from her spot in the chair beside Peyton.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing yet. They managed to stop the internal bleeding, which is good, but nothing can be said until she wakes up."

"And when will that be?"

"They.. don't know." Brooke said shakily. "I should call Nate and Hales." And she tactfully slipped past Lucas and into the hall.

Luke took a deep breath and went over to the bed. He occupied the chair Brooke had just been in. For a moment, he just looked at her. Peyton Sawyer. The woman who'd managed to take his heart without a word. The only woman who had his heart to this day, though he'd been too stupid to realize it. After a moment, careful not to mess with the tangle of tubes and wires, Lucas reached out and grabbed her hand. He brought his lips down and kissed it ever so gently, as though the slightest touch would break her.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Peyton. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again as his eyes clouded.<p>

Still grasping her hand, he rested his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes helplessly.

Brooke hung up with Haley, promising to call in a few hours with an update. Her call had only lasted a few minutes, so she went down the hall in search of some coffee. She knew Luke would need a few minutes.

As she re-entered the room, Brooke's throat became tight at the sight of her two best friends in the world. Peyton, broken and frail, and Lucas, brokenhearted beside her.

Silently, she tapped Luke on the shoulder. He jumped, startled awake.

"Luke, go home."

"What? No."

"Seriously, I'll call you if she wakes up Lucas. I promise. But you don't look good, and the last thing anyone needs is you getting sick or something. Especially if she wakes up, you two have a lot to talk about."

"But..."

"Lucas, GO. It's 4am. Just for a couple hours."

"Okay." Luke finally agreed with resignation. He gave Peyton's hand one more squeeze and walked to the door. "You will call me, though. Right?"

"Yeah Luke. I wouldn't do that to you." Brooke smiled sadly.

"Okay." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Drive safe, okay?"

Luke nodded as they both turned to look at the girl on the bed.

When he finally got home, Lucas had been awake for nearly 24 hours. Dropping his keys on the table, he took of his shoes and climbed fully clothed into bed. Exhaustion eventually won out over his raging thoughts and he was out like a light.

Lucas tried to ignore the buzzing of his phone next to his ear for a moment until he came to his senses and jolted up in bed.

"What happened?" He almost barked into the phone, not even bothering to check who was calling.

"What happened? What happened was I waited for you yesterday and you didn't even come to the airport. And then you ignored all my calls. What the hell, Luke?"

"Oh. Lindsey. Hi."

"What was that? You know, I'm getting really tired of asking you that."

"I know. I'm sorry. But Peyton's in the hospital and-"

"So you couldn't call? Why does it matter if she's in the hospital, Lucas?

"Lindsey, you're being ridiculous! She's... a friend."

"If my _friend _was in the hospital, I wouldn't drop everything."

"I can't have this conversation right now."

"And I can't have any of this right now.. I need a break Luke. I'll call you in a few days."

"Okay."

"I love you." Lindsey said, but all she heard was the dial tone. _Okay. _ She'd just told Luke she needed a break and all he'd said was Okay. She didn't want to worry about their future, but she was worried. Lindsey took a deep breath as she absently twirled her phone in her hands. She was not ready to lose Lucas Scott just yet.

**I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
